gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dare
Mesuire Popodopolous.png|Mesuire Popodopolous talking to Gumball Penny and gumball.jpg|Gumball and penny kissing for the first time (on the lips) (Episode starts with Gumball and Darwin in the front room) Gumball:(Sigh) im bored Darwin: Gasp I KNOW (Goes to backyard) Gumball & Darwin: DODGE OR DARE! Gumbal:roll the dice Darwin:pick a card Gumball: (read) prank mum Gumball: Oh no im not doin that again Darwin: why? Gumball: remember what happend last time? (Nicole Drippin with mud while Gumball and Darwin smile akwardly) Darwin: The Sink did need unclogin Gumball:ill choose a another one (Takes a card) Gumball:ask penny on a DATE!? Gumball:What The What! Gumall:i dont remember makin this one!? Darwin:of course you dont i made it Gumball:Why!? Darwin:i thought it would be funny :B Gumball:no im not doin it! Darwin:Guuumbaalll... (Looks at gumball sternly) Gumball:(sigh) but where would i take her Darwin:Hmmm Darwin: hey! you could take her to the chirstmas prom Gumball:Great idea! Gumall:wait... Darwin:what? Gumball:i cant dance Darwin: worry about that later! you need to ak her out first Gumball:youre right little buddy come on! Darwin:err Gumball Gumball:what? Darwin: Schools finished we need to wait till tormorow. Gumball:oh Gumball:then off to bed! (cuts to school) Gumball:errrr Darwin:come on buddy talk to her Gumball:i dont think i want to anymore Darwin:(sigh) gumball look this maybe youre only chance to ask penny out on a nice date if you dont do it right now there might not be another chance Gumball:what are you talking about? there will much more chances Darwin:what happens if some one else asks her out she would be stuck on him for ever Gumball:(Gasp) youre right... Darwin:i belive in you dude, i know that you can do this and remember Darwin:love never fails Gumball:thanks dude Gumball:takes a deep breath (Gumball walks to penny) Darwin:go get her tiger Penny:hey gumball Gumball:(nervously) errr penny Penny:yes Gumball;you know the prom thats comin up Penny:yes what about it? Gumball:well i was thinking Gumball:do you want to be the penut butter in my jelly sandwich Penny:.. Penny:sure i love to (Gumball and Penny look deeply in to each others eyes) Penny:well i geuss i better be goin then Gumball:Byyyeee Pennyyyy (Mouth opened with tounge out with heart shaped eyes) Darwin:oh oh Gumball youre allergies are working up again Gumball: -_- (cuts to house) Nicole:honey thats great! Gumball:but theres a slight problem Nicole:what is it? Gumball:I cant dance Nicole:oh you cant be that bad (Gumball does a little skips and twirls but most of the time tumbleing) Nicole:errm Nicole: you wernt that bad Gumball:ahh whats the use im never gonna learn to dance in time to prom Nicole:(sigh) sweetie follow me (Cuts to Richard and nicoles room) Nicole:look at this (turns tv on) (Shows Richard trying to dance but falls) Gumball:wow dad was that bad? Nicole: now look at this (switches tape) (Shows wedding video with richard danceing with nicole) Gumball:wow he got so much better. But how? Nicole: Mesuire popodopolous Gumball:that name dosent sound french at all Nicole:his french and greek Gumball:but can he teach me? Nicole:honey if he can teach youre father he can surely teach you (Cuts to Mesuire popodopolous's gym) M.P:So you wish to learn the arts of dance wei? Gumball:yes M.P: Show me what you can do (Again does a little skips and twirls but most of the time tumbleing) M.P:no no no no no this wont do this wont do at all M.P: Looks like this calls for a montage! (Shows gumball still failing but getting better through the process) (Fianaly he can dance perfectly) M.P: Magnefic Gumball:im i ready yet master M.P:i need to show you one more thing (Gumball's phone beeps repeditly) Gumball:huh? (Darwin sent him a message saying where are you the proms about to start!) Gumball:GOSH DARN IT Its nearly time for prom M.P:Wait Gumball M.P:I have had no other pupil like you since youre father, the watterson family truly has the blood of the danceing spirit within them M.P:I bid you good luck on kissin hot peunet anterler girl Gumball: (bows) thank you master (Gumball runs to prom) (Shows penny in dress waiting for gumball) (Gumball eleganly jumps over gap) (Gumball keeps on skippin on to prom) (Kicks rocky off skate board) Rocky:hey!? Gumball:sry heh heh (Grinds down rails) (Penny lookin sad) Gumball:IMA COMIN PENNY! (Penny about to go) (Gumball Greetin teeth) (Penny opens door) Penny:Gumball! (happily) (Gumball holds out hand) Gumball:sorry im i too late? Penny:you were just on time (takes hand) (what the World Needs Now is Love plays http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uaIJ5g9bUWs&feature=fvwrel) (Gumball and penny dance) Penny:i thought you dumped me for a second Gumball:Penny i would never do that to you Penny:knowing you you were proboly takeing dance classes Gumball:yeah... Penny:im just glad youre here (still dances) Penny:hey gumball Gumball: yes Penny... Penny:remember the day we first met (cuts to miss simiahn's class) Miss.S:Children we have a new class mate called penny fitzgerald Gumball:hmm? (penny enters) (Gumball eyes go heart shaped) Darwin:Miss.Simiahn Gumballs allergies are working up Miss.s:well theres only one seat and thats next to gumball (Penny sits next to gumball) Gumball:hey there Penny:hi (shyly) Gumball:so youre new here eh? Penny:yeah... Gumball:first days always scarey but dont worry ill show ya around Penny:thank you. whats youre name Gumball:Gumball Watterson (holds out hand) (penny looks at it) (both shake) Gumball:i can tell were gonna be great freinds (Smile at each other) (goes back outside to balcony) Penny: you were my only freind that day and were still great freinds now Gumball: ... the proms nearly finished do you want me to walk you home Penny:sure i love that. (comes to pennys house) Gumball:well this looks like it is goodbye then Penny:yeah... Gumball:Penny this dosent need to be the last... Penny:what are you sayin mr.watterson? (folds arms) Gumball:well what im tryin to say is, do you love me... Penny:look up (Looks up) Gumball:a missle toe? what about it? (Penny kisses gumball) Penny:does that awnser youre question? Gumball:perfectly (kisses again) (cuts to house) Darwin:so how did it go? Gumballl: perfect Darwin just perfect. Category:Episodes